


Bruised Flesh

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Torture, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Cousland in Fort Drakon - ensue torture and resulting angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Flesh

Elissa blearily cracks open her eyes, wincing at the torchlight casting across her features. She groans as she rolls, her head feeling as if it was about to split in two, pounding behind her eyes like they were going to pop out at any moment.

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty.” A voice calls softly, she turns quickly, immediately regretting it as nausea swims up from her stomach, she only just manages to force it back down. She feels hands grabbing her bare shoulders, gently pushing her back down to prop her back up against a cold, and slightly slimy wall.

“Where are we?” she whispers, looking up to meet the concerned eyes of Alistair, who’s holding her cheeks in his warm hands, turning her face this way and that, trying to find any injuries or bruises she may have been left with.

He sighs, letting his hands fall from her cheek as he bites his cheek and looks away, trepidation fills her quickly, knowing that the answer isn’t going to be good if its sucked all the wit out of Alistair. “Fort Drakon.” He breathes, grabbing her hands when she starts, feeling ice lance its way through her, spreading out to seize her limbs.

Her breath comes in harsh pants as she finally glimpses around, realising they’ve been stripped of all their gear, forced into a small cell with nothing but the screams of other prisoners to keep them company. His hands are soothing on hers, bringing one forward to rest over his heart.

He bends his head down, forcing her to meet his golden eyes – she notes she’s never seen him this serious before. “Elissa.” He murmurs quietly, as if she’s a wounded animal. “You need to breathe okay? Just breathe when I breathe.” He repeats himself as she hyperventilates, memories of her father’s blood pooling across stones just like those beneath her.

She tries desperately to focus on him as tears pool in her eyes, her chest constricting tightly at the feeling of being captured, they’d kill them without a second thought, Loghain was that ruthless. He presses her hand tighter to his chest, but it does nothing, her ability to focus on his soft heartbeat was gone.

In a moment of panic, he grasps her cheeks tightly, before he smashes his lips down across hers.

Her eyes widen at the feeling of his lips against hers, so unbelievably warm and soft beneath hers it feels like a dream. Her breathing stops short, before she gasps and seizes his shoulders, kissing him back with a vigour she hadn’t possessed even before her family had been taken from her.

He hums against her lips, his kiss is inexperienced, but its unlike anything Elissa has ever experienced, soft zaps of pleasure radiating from her at the feeling of his strong shoulders under her fingers, and his tongue wrapping around hers.

He pulls away at the sound of approaching footsteps, giving her a ridiculously goofy and breathless smile. She grins back, almost laughing at his dopey expression, before she looks up over Alistair’s shoulder, seeing a large man dressed head to toe in black.

Alistair spins, half shielding her with his broad shoulders as the man grins wickedly. “I’m not here for you boy.” He spits, before he rips open the cell door. Alistair tenses straight away, throwing out a hand as if to tell him that Elissa was not to be touched.

She knows he’s getting ready to fight; her heart seizes painfully at the thought of him being hurt, so she grabs his arm and pulls him back. His wide, frightened eyes turn to her in shock as she hauls herself to her feet painfully; giving him a soft smile to reassure him that she could take whatever they gave her.

She leans up to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, before she’s hauled away by the man.

Alistair wonders why it had felt so much like a goodbye.

—

It’s hours before she’s released, and each moment drags by, just like the hours he spent praying in the Chantry as a child, each passing second feel s like an eternity to him, his heart pounding furiously at every scream of pain, wondering if it was her, where she was, what they were doing to her.

When she’s brought back, her body is limp, thrown like a sack of potatoes over that same man’s shoulder, her fiery hair long fallen out of its braids and hanging over her features. She’s thrown unceremoniously to the floor and he’s instantly rushing to her.

He fights back the bile that rises in his throat at the sight of her.

Thin cuts cover the expanse of her body, they’re long and deep, her life blood oozing slowly from them, dripping across her abdomen and arms in ghastly spiderwebs. Bruises cover the expanse of her ribs, as well as her throat and one of her eyes.

He fights back hot tears as he carefully cradles her body, bringing her head up to rest on his shoulder. He feels a white hot anger akin to nothing he’s ever felt before rising like a storm inside him, his eyes darkening with hate as he watches the guards that snicker at the two of them.

He looks back down to Elissa as she groans, curling tighter towards his warmth as she shudders, the pain overcoming her body too much to bear. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering slightly to brush back her long red locks.

“I’ll get you out of her Elissa… I swear it.” He whispers, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
